charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Guys
Secrets and Guys is the 14th episode of the first season and the 14th overall episode of Charmed. Summary For a complete plot of' Secrets and Guys go '''here.'' Prue helps a young witch who has been kidnapped, and renews her own faith in having children. Meanwhile, Phoebe finds out that Leo is really a guardian angel for good witches, and this causes Leo to break up with Piper. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Powers' *'Telekinesis' *'Molecular Immobilization' *'Psychokinesis' *'Hovering ' *'Healing ' *'Orbing ' *'Thermokinesis ' Beings Magical Beings *'Leo Wyatt' *'Max Franklin ' *'Paulette Franklin ' Mortals *'Gordan Franklin' *'Mickey Jackson' *'Harry' *'David' Notes and Trivia * At the end of the episode Prue mentions Phoebe should become a writer which she does at the end of the series. * Leo heats Phoebe’s tea and later fills Phoebe’s glass with water. Ironically, he will never display these powers again. * In this episode, Leo calls his bosses "the Founders" - yet in every following episode, they're called the Elders . However, the comics do address the term. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power of Premonition in this episode. * This episode scored 5.5 million viewers. * This is the first time that Leo is shown healing a living being (He healed and restored Book of Shadows previouly in Wicca Envy ). * In this episode the term Whitelighter is introduced, and some of their job description is provided. * At the beginning of this episode, Prue reveals to Piper that Phoebe told her about the surprise party they threw her at the end of the episode Dead Man Dating. * The sound effect used for Max's power is the same sound effect used when a whitelighter uses healing. * Leo tells Phoebe that they were never supposed to find out he was a Whitelighter, yet in future episodes it is established that several witches know their whitelighters. * Max is the first male witch to appear in the show. * In this episode Prue demonstrates that she can move multiple objects at the same time. References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. *Title: Secrets And Guys. This is a reference to the common saying "secrets and lies" and also a reference to the 1996 film, "Secrets and Lies". Music *Shimmer by Fuel. *Got Going by Liz Phair. *Know You Better by Reality Check *Between You And Me DC Talk *Anything by PFR Episode Stills 108e.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Wait. What's in there? :Piper: Stuffed animals without eyeballs. Dollies that look like they’ve been through the mill once or twice… and looky here. Miss Phoebe’s diaries. :Phoebe: The place where I kept all my secrets. Give me those. (She takes her diaries and she giggles. Prue and Piper give her a look.) What? :Prue: The place where you kept your secrets? :Phoebe: Uh-huh. :Piper: Phoebe, you could never keep a secret. :Phoebe: Oh. That is so not true. :Piper: Ok. Maybe Prue’s surprise birthday party. :Prue: Guess again. :Piper: You knew? :Prue: Mm-hmm. (Piper hits Phoebe playfully.) :Piper: Phoebe, you swore you wouldn’t tell her. :Phoebe: I’m sorry. Ok? It was an accident. (Piper sighs) :(In the Police Station. Prue is sitting by Andy’s desk.) :Andy: Ok. Let me get this straight. You think a guy named Max might be in some kind of trouble, but you have no idea why. You’ve never met him, and you really have no idea who he is. Is that about right? :Prue: Ok. Fine. See, I had a dream last night and, uh, in my dream my sisters and I were cleaning the attic when we found this old ouija-type board and the pointer started to move until it spelled out "Help Max." (A couple of seconds pass.) That’s it. :(Andy types MAX on the computer and presses ENTER.) :Andy: You know, I hear a lot of stories in my line of work, but yours are always very entertaining. :Prue: Thank you. :(In the Manor. Phoebe is walking down the stairs with the phone in her hand.) :Phoebe: Yeah. He sounds like a real piece of work. He has a nice voice though. What’s he look like? :(Cut to Quake. Piper is sitting by the bar.) :Piper: A complete and total jerk. Is Leo around? :(Cut to the Halliwell Manor.) :Phoebe: Yeah. He’s working away. :(Cut to Quake. There is a commotion by the kitchen.) :Phoebe: He wants to know when you’re gonna get back though. :Piper: Uh, I think it might be a while. Maybe I should talk to Leo. :(Cut to the Halliwell Manor.) :Phoebe: Sure. Hold on a second. (She walks into the living room and sees Leo floating by the chandelier with a light bulb glowing in his hands) Oh my god! International Titles *'French:' L'Ange Gardien (The Guardian Angel) *'Czech:' Tajemství (Secrets) *'Serbian:' Tajne i Momci (Secrets and Guys) *'Italian:' Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Segredos e Homens (''Secrets and Men) *'Spanish:' Secretos y chicos (Secrets and Guys) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Secretos y hombres (Secrets and men) *'Polish:' Sekrety i faceci (Secrets and Guys) *'Slovak:' Anjel strážny (The Guardian Angel) *'German:' Naricht von Max (Message from Max) *'Russian': Pomogite Maksu (Help Max) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1